Kidnapping
by sayjay1995
Summary: What will happen when Sakura is kidnapped by Itachi? Can Lee save her? Will Sasuke get his revenge? slight one sided Itachi Sakura, major SakuLee
1. Mission: Collapsed

A/N: Wow, I've written a lot of stories recently…Sometimes I surprise myself! I hope you guys enjoy this story and the other 2 stories I've written! I can assure you, the slight Itachi x Sakura shown in this fanfic is completely one sided, and Sakura doesn't like him. I just thought it was a good plot line!

Kidnapping

**Chapter 1**

"We're getting close. Be alert and stay quiet."

Sasuke muttered, his lips barely moving. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Rock Lee were on a very dangerous A ranked mission. One that Sasuke wanted to do alone but Tsunade had been persistent about sending back up. Itachi Uchiha had been spotted outside the village of Konoha and Sasuke was ready for revenge. That's where our story starts. In a dense, empty forest outside of the Hidden Leaf Village. The air was so tense it was almost suffocating. The trio was wandering around, trying to find Itachi in the evening shadows. A large, broken down house came into view. It looked like it was hundreds of years old. All the windows were broken and it was a miracle that the roof hadn't caved in already. Sasuke studied it for minute. Then he nodded at Sakura and Lee and cautiously walked up the porch and opened the door. It barely made a sound. With Sakura and Lee right behind him, Sasuke walked inside the house. Instantly the door slammed shut and they were in total darkness. Lee touched the walls for a few moments and poked Sasuke in the eye.

"Ow you moron! What was that for?" Sasuke hissed under his breath.

"Sasuke, he didn't mean to do it!" Sakura hissed back while Lee whispered his apologies. Lee had found a candle on the wall and Sasuke lit it with his fire jutsu. The shinobi were standing in a narrow corridor. At the end of the corridor stood 3 small doors. One on the right, one on the center, and one on the left. The ninja headed towards them.

"It would appear that each of us must take a different route." Lee said. He was looking over each door and doing some serious thinking.

"I'll take left." Sasuke decided. Lee looked at Sakura.

"I'll take right then." Lee said.

"Ok that leaves me with the center. Be careful you guys!" Sakura whispered but Sasuke was already walking through his door.

"You be careful too Sakura!" Lee tried to give her a reassuring smile but somehow he didn't think he achieved the right affect. Sakura looked really nervous and the two walked through their doors.

"Gosh, and I thought the doors seemed small on the outside!" Sakura thought bitterly. It was pitch black inside and Sakura kept banging into the walls. To her it felt like she was walking in circles. But after what seemed like hours, Sakura finally saw a light opposite of her. She walked towards it and found herself in another hallway. This one was more open and had carpet on the floor. There were bookshelves and paintings on the wall and candles lit on all of them.

"Genjutsu perhaps?" Sakura thought. But she could hear a voice through a door to her right. And it sounded like a male. Sakura could feel her heart race with nerves. Hanging on the wall was a black hooded cloak with red clouds on it. An Akatsuki robe. Suddenly an idea popped into Sakura's head. She pulled it on and made sure her face was completely hidden. Silently she walked over and leaned her ear by the door.

All was silent.

"This is odd. I just heard somebody in there… what if they went after Sasuke or Lee?" Sakura shook her head. Now was not the time to panic. There was only one thing to do. Knowing she was going to regret this, Sakura pushed the door open ever so slightly. She found herself in a handsome bedroom. The floor, walls, wardrobes, everything was made of fine oak wood. The fireplace was lit; Sakura saw it cast its long shadows over the wall. To her it looked like whoever lived here was a librarian or astronomer. There were books and charts scattered everywhere. They were not written in Japanese, but Sakura was pretty sure it was either English or Latin. Curious, Sakura reached down and picked up a book that had been lying on the floor. It contained files on different people. Some she knew like Gaara or Naruto and others she didn't. All the files seemed to have one thing in common though; everyone in them had some kind of demon.

"Well, at least now I know this is definitely the Akatsuki hideout." Sakura walked by the fire so she could read the files. They sent a shiver up her spine.

"The way the Akatsuki describe these people…It's like they're animals or something." Sakura pulled out a notebook and started scribbling a few things down. ((A/N: No, this is not Lee's notebook and normally she doesn't carry it around….At least I don't think she does anyway…..))

Sakura dropped the book and jumped up into a fighting stance. For a minute there it looked like one of the pictures had winked at her. Even though it was probably just from the flickering shadows Sakura wanted to make sure.

"Well well well….I wonder who you are. Are you perhaps Sasuke ready for revenge or some little kid sent as backup…?" A low voice asked. Before Sakura could do anything she was being pinned against the wall by her neck. While gasping for breath Sakura tried to reach out and whack this guy across the head but his grip was too strong.

"W-Who are you?" The man's face was hidden in shadows and didn't answer Sakura's question. Instead he just laughed and shook Sakura back and forth.

"This is the best Konoha can do? Or are not even a ninja?" Sakura had to think of something and fast.

"What if I'm a new Akatsuki member or something?" Sakura didn't mean to sound like a smart mouth, but at it did have an affect on the man.

"You, an Akatsuki? As if. Besides, that's my robe you're wearing." Sakura remained silent. He shook her has hard as possible and Sakura thought her ribs were going to crack. But instead the hood fell back and Sakura stared at the floor.

"Well, you sure are a pretty little weak ninja, aren't you?" His voice sounded amused. He lifted her head up and Sakura was able to see who was holding her.

"Itachi Uchiha!" Sakura gasped. "This is it, I'm gonna die for sure!" Sakura was careful not to look into his eyes. Sasuke had warned her and Lee about the Sharingan before they started on this mission.

Just then Sasuke and Lee both ran into the bedroom.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled while Lee cried

"Sakura!" They both looked at each other.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about Sakura?" Lee couldn't believe Sasuke was considering Itachi more important then Sakura.

"I want me revenge! I have waited for quite awhile and tonight I my hard work will finally pay off!" Sasuke had a mad look in his eye.

"Stupid little brother…Do you really think you can kill me? Besides, I can see right through you. You want your revenge but you won't put this girl's life on the line for it. Is this your girlfriend Sasuke?" Itachi sneered. Both Lee and Sasuke answered

"No!" Again they looked at each other. After an odd silence Sakura muttered

"Guys! Help me!" Itachi smiled.

"Now that you found my hiding spot I'll have to find a new one. This one looks like it might fall down at any minute though, so I'm not complaining." Itachi tapped Sakura's neck and she fell unconscious.

"Do not look for us. If I catch any wind of leaf ninja around my new hideout this girl will die." Itachi did some hand signs and with a poof disappeared. The building started shaking.

"Lee, this place is about to fall!" Sasuke ran for the door.

"Lee, come on!" Lee was running behind Sasuke but had a troubled look on his face.

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke jumped over a fallen bookshelf.

"We can't help her now. All we can do is run!" And with that the two teenage boys fled from the house. As soon as they reached the dark grass the entire roof collapsed.

"We have to get back to the village and tell Tsunade!" Lee and Sasuke ran down the dimly lit forest path with nothing but the moon and their instincts to guide them.


	2. Itachi's New Hideout

A/N: Right, here is chapter 2. I do hope you guys like this story. I thought it was funny and really enjoy writing it.

**Kidnapping**

**Chapter 2**

"Where am I?" Sakura felt her head spin as she tried to open her eyes. She was lying on a neatly made bed. The room was large with fancy furniture but no windows. The only source of light was a chandelier that hung in the middle of the ceiling. Very carefully Sakura sat up and stretched her arms. Wondering what time it was, Sakura felt her stomach rumble with hunger.

"I see you're awake." Said a sly voice. Sakura turned around and saw Itachi standing in the doorway. He was holding a tray that had a bowl of ramen, a cup of rice, and a nice cup of hot green tea. This made her stomach grumble even louder. Sakura clutched her stomach in an attempt to muffle the sound. Itachi walked over and sat down next to Sakura.

"Here, eat. You must be hungry." Without hesitation Sakura grabbed the chopsticks and shoved the food down her throat much like Naruto when he eats ramen.

"You're going to puke if you eat like that." Itachi was watching Sakura the entire time. She slowed down but was still done eating within the next 5 minutes. After Sakura was done eating Itachi took the tray and sat it down on his other side.

"Uh, what is going on here." Sakura asked, a feeling of dread pulsing through her veins.

"3 days ago you, Sasuke, and that odd boy with the freaky eyebrows came to my old hideout. The roof collapsed but by that time you and I were long gone. I brought you here and waited for you to wake up." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"That 'odd boy' happens to be a very good, personal friend of mine." Itachi stared at the wall across from him.

"He really likes you. I can tell." Sakura said nothing to this comment and waited for Itachi to continue.

"I really like you as well." Itachi turned and looked into Sakura's eyes. Sakura looked away, feeling very uncomfortable.

"And I wish for you to stay here with me." At this Sakura laughed out loud.

"What? Are you on drugs or something?" But she wished she hadn't said anything at all. Itachi's entire face was full of hurt-ness and sadness.

"They won't come for you. Yet. And you don't know how to get to Konoha. For all you know we are across the country. What good will come if you get lost?" Itachi muttered, barely audible. Sakura's inner self was mentally beating Sakura up for allowing Itachi to kidnap her.

"Is this going to be like one of those movies where I, the damsel in distress, awaits for the day my night in shining armor comes and frees me?" Itachi smiled slightly. Well, he seemed less sad anyway.

"No. As long as you don't try to escape then I will let you wonder freely." Sakura was shocked.

"Seriously?" Itachi nodded. He stood up, picked up the tray, and headed for the door.

"You may come." He said over his shoulder. Sakura stood up and followed Itachi. She soon found that most of the other rooms had windows.

"He must still be cautious." Sakura decided.

Over the next few days Sakura woke up early and explored the house. Itachi had placed special Genjutsu traps on all the exits but Sakura paid no attention. The house was big and really nice too. Every room held different things. Some were dangerous like the room down the hall from Itachi's bedroom. It was full of poisonous kunais, shurikens, and paper bombs. But others were interesting. Next to the bathroom was a room full of kittens. Sakura loved them and didn't have a clue as to why they were there. The house was spacious and the living room window had an awesome view of the surrounding mountains. Half the house was surrounded by mountains and cliffs and the other side was completely forest. This told her that she probably was a long distance away from the Leaf village. When the Akatsuki members came over they took quite a lot of interest in her. Sakura never met eye contact and the others laughed at her and asked nosy questions.

Itachi didn't say anything to her while the other Akatsuki guys were around, although sometimes she was asked to make tea for them. What really bothered Sakura was that if she asked Itachi if he knew if Lee and Sasuke were safe, he wouldn't answer. At first Sakura thought Itachi was just being a dork, but now she wasn't so sure. Sakura was still worried about Lee and Sasuke and found it sometimes difficult to sleep at night

"Lee and Sasuke are 2 of the strongest men I know. They've got to be o.k." Sakura was constantly telling herself that.

Sakura's new alarm clock read 7:13 when she yawned and crawled out of bed. This would be her 5th night living here. She had another night of worries and dreams. She was starting to get a system. Wake up early, get ready, eat, and wait for Itachi. After she was bathed and dressed (She preferred to do these things when Itachi was asleep) Sakura wandered to the kitchen. For some reason even she didn't understand, Sakura made breakfast for both her and Itachi. This was something she refused to do even though he had asked many times. When possible Sakura avoided Itachi completely. That was her own way of getting back at him. But even though Sasuke made him out as a cruel, horrible beast, Itachi had been very polite to Sakura. He never yelled or got angry. Really he just didn't show any emotion at all. If she wanted to avoid him then he let her do it.

This confused Sakura. She thought he would yell at her or threaten her. Perhaps that led to her making him breakfast. Once all the necessary items had been collected Sakura turned on the stove and got to work. By 8:00 she had the table set and the food ready. Since there were only two chairs Sakura really didn't have a hard time choosing a seat. Sitting down Sakura let out a small sigh. It would have been better if she could have been making breakfast at home, in Konoha. Itachi's footsteps were soon heard.

"I think I'll have toast today…" He mumbled out loud. But man he sure was surprised to find Sakura sitting down at the table, which was covered in big bowls of oatmeal, eggs, and large cups of orange juice.

"Hurry up, your food is going to be colder then ice." Sakura picked up her chopsticks and began eating. Itachi sat down and did the same.

"Well, we sure are in a good mood today." Itachi said, picking up a newspaper and reading it. For no reason, Sakura reached over a pulled the newspaper out of Itachi's hand.

"No reading at the table." Sakura sat the newspaper down. Itachi looked amused.

"Yes, how very rude of me." Sakura couldn't help herself. She smiled and let out a small chuckle. The small chuckle turned into a rib-cracking laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Itachi asked, trying his hardest not to laugh. But in the end he gave in and joined Sakura's laughter. This went on for an hour.

"O-O.k. That's enough." Itachi panted after a while. Sakura breathed in deeply. The two started cleaning off the table.

"I like your laugh. It fills me with much joy when you laugh." Itachi reached out and touched the ends of Sakura's hair. Whenever Itachi did those kinds of things Sakura just ignored him until he realized what he was doing and stopped.

"Now then. We need to fix your headband." Itachi said. He finished putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and looked at Sakura.

"He's being really serious." Sakura thought and she reached up and felt her headband.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked.

"Well, as it would seem, your not living in that fly speck of a village Konoha anymore. You're a rouge ninja now." Itachi pulled out a kunai.

"We need to draw the line through your headband to symbolize that." Itachi slowly walked towards Sakura, kunai raised.

"Only when heck freezes over!" Sakura yelled, running around Itachi. The rest of the morning was spent kinda like a game of tag. Only Sakura was determined not to be it. After awhile Itachi gave up and allowed Sakura to keep her headband and Konoha ninja title.


	3. Toast, my comfort food

A/N: I would like to take this time to thank Starforth and kaitlinofthesand for their reviews and messages. You guys really make writing these fanfics worthwhile and enjoyable. Oh, and I want to point out that most of the time Lee's name comes up before Sasuke's. That's just because I like Lee better, and he is more of a main character. I'm sorry Sasuke fangirls.

**Kidnapping**

**Chapter 3**

The soggy gray sky continued raining. Ever since Lee and Sasuke had returned to the Leaf village it had been raining. Lee didn't seem to mind the rain much. After the first few days you become used to it. He was sitting on a wet park bench staring into space. The last few days seemed like an eternity. Lee closed his eyes and felt them tear up as he remembered.

Flashback…

"It would be much easier to see if the moon would shine brighter." Lee and Sasuke were running like they had never run before. Itachi had kidnapped Sakura. Saving her was the only thing that mattered. Unfortunately the darkness slowed them down. By the time the teenagers had reached the village a pale stream of light could be seen on the horizon. Tsunade was not pleased to be woken up at the crack of dawn. But once Sasuke and Lee filled her in she was wide-awake. That morning it started raining. At first it was a light, casual rain. Then it turned into a storm. Now it was like the ocean was falling from the sky. Every ninja who wasn't on an important mission helped search for Sakura.

They traveled as far as the hidden Cloud village with no luck. Sasuke seemed upset but Lee was devastated. God only knew what Itachi could be doing to his angel. Lee looked harder then anyone. Several days past. Though she wouldn't admit it, Tsunade was loosing hope of finding Sakura alive. Still she went and looked for Sakura along with everyone else. With the weather being as bad as it was, the search had been delayed. Lee had become very depressed. When he wasn't looking for Sakura he was walking mindlessly around Konoha. Ten Ten and Neji began to worry about him. Nearly a week after Sakura's kidnapping, Lee dragged his feet through the deep puddles and sat down on a bench. It seemed oddly familiar. That's when he realized that this was the bench Sakura had sat on quite a lot. This did nothing to improve his depression.

End Flashback

Lee sneezed.

"Great, now I'm getting sick." With nothing else to do, Lee stood up and walked to the Hokage's tower. At least 3 times a day Lee visited Tsunade in search of news. He climbed the stairs and was about to knock on the door when he heard Tsunade muttering to TonTon.

"…Not much hope left. I mean, she's been gone for days now. If Itachi is as crazy as they say then there isn't a chance in heck that she is still alive." Tsunade sighed. TonTon squealed something in pig language. ((A/N: Pig Latin, lol!))

"No, I won't tell Lee yet. I doubt he can comprehend that message. Besides, he'd run after Sakura as soon as he read this and that is exactly the thing that'll get her killed if she isn't already!" Tsunade muttered a few inaudible phrases and then said aloud

"Let's go have a drink TonTon." The sound of shuffling feet could be heard. Lee crept into the darkest corner he could find and waited. Tsunade and TonTon departed the office and walked off in the opposite direction of where Lee was hiding.

"It couldn't hurt if I just looked around." He was trying to convince himself. Inside the office he went. Nothing seemed abnormal except for a few scattered papers on the desk. Lee wandered over and shuffled through them. Underneath all the other papers Lee found an official looking one. The writer had fancy adult writing. The letter read:

Dear Tsunade the 5th Hokage,

We have found evidence that Uchiha Itachi has indeed kidnapped Miss Haruno. We do not know where they are or why Miss Haruno was kidnapped. Our head military leaders were patrolling the area when a note was found pinned to a tree. It said that the Akatsuki was in dire need of Miss Haruno and as long as we all stayed away she would remain unharmed. There was no mention of if or when she would be released. Although we have searched as thoroughly as possible, there is little chance we will find more evidence. Whether to give up or keep searching is up to you but we will no longer be an assistant. Please excuse us but we want no trouble from the Akatsuki.

Wishing you the best of luck,

Mr. Hirosakita, Head officer of the Land of Fire's military force

The tears that Lee had held back before started pouring out. He couldn't help it. Lee sat down on Tsunade's big and fluffy chair and cried until he thought his heart would crack.

"What will happen to my Sakura angel now? Please come back to me Sakura!" Lee didn't care who heard him. Every little hope he still had was being crushed and shredded before his very eyes. Despair and hatred filled Lee up like a cup.

"If I ever get my hands on Itachi I will do my very best to destroy him!" Lee stood up, wiped his eyes, and headed for the door. Tsunade and TonTon entered the room carrying several large sake bottles.

"Oh, uh, hey there Lee." Tsunade looked from Lee to her desk.

"You, uh, need something?" Lee gave her a death glare. That's right, Rock Lee actually gave somebody a death glare. Tsunade was in shock and didn't say anything. Lee walked past her and said quietly

"I will never give up; this I swear." Tsunade sighed and sat down at her desk. Crumbling up half the papers she reached down and patted TonTon's head.

"Being Hokage sometimes sucks." And with that said Tsunade started doing paper work. Yes, she started paper work. As shocking as it may be Tsunade felt that until the rain stopped there wasn't anything to do anyway.

Lee ran towards his house. Carefully he took off his shoes. The last thing he needed was mud in the house. The place was rather dusty. Lee hadn't been taking care of his chores for awhile now. Grabbing his toaster Lee popped in some bread and opened a thing of butter. Lee sat at the kitchen table and blew his nose on a napkin.

"That's it, no more tears. I will find Sakura and make Itachi pay for what he has done. One day the village will hear her sweet voice again. I swear this on Master Guy's grave! Even though he isn't dead yet." Lee jumped as the toast jumped up. It wasn't until now that Lee realized how hungry he was.

"Maybe I should not have skipped so many meals…" And Lee busied himself with the yummy toast sitting before him. Mr. Hirosakita's words were still ringing in his mind. With an inward sigh Lee looked up and out a window. Thin rays of sunlight were trying to push their way through the clouds. Lee smiled slightly.

"Perhaps this is Sakura's way of wishing me good luck." He joked. Feeling a bit better Lee finished eating his toast.

**A/N: I don't know how I thought of Hirosakita. It sounds Japanese though, right?**


	4. One very wet kiss

**A/N: Wow, chapter 4 already… Thanks so much everyone! The reviews, story alerts, they all make me so happy! Just for that I'm gonna try to add a few extra chapters to this story!**

**Kidnapping**

**Chapter 4**

"Sakura, I home." Itachi called. He had just gotten back from a secret Akatsuki mission. Sakura came to greet him.

"I wondered when you'd get here. You said you'd be home by noon." Sakura scolded. I know what you're thinking. Total couple-ness, right? Well you are wrong. Sakura had started to care about Itachi but it was more of a friend to friend kind of deal. Of course she knew Itachi really liked her but Sakura was determined not to fall in love with him. First of all, he was a lot older then she was. Second, he was evil. And third, every time she thought about it, a certain bushy ninja came to mind. Maybe it was because they were such good friends but Sakura knew Lee would be devastated if he lost her to an Uchiha. Especially the evil, older one. But that didn't mean she couldn't be nice to Itachi.

"Tobi annoyed the heck out of me today." Itachi complained. Sakura rolled her eyes and handed him a newspaper. She eyed the date and stared at it. According to the newspaper, Sakura had been living with Itachi for 3 months. Time sure does fly. Sakura hadn't stepped on foot outside Itachi's house since her kidnapping. The thought made her sigh in a very depressed way. Itachi seemed to know what was going on inside her mind. Sometimes she thought Itachi could read her mind.

"I have a special job for you today. We need some more strawberries and apples. You know the spot I told you about? That's where I want you to go." Itachi unfolded the newspaper and sat down in a chair.

"A-Are you sure?" The thought of fresh afternoon air was overwhelming.

"Yeah, just be home in an hour." So Sakura grabbed a basket and hurried out the front door.

Why Itachi trusted Sakura so much was a mystery. Perhaps it was just how she looked. Sakura had such an innocent face. Whatever the reason Sakura was grateful for it. The cool forest/mountain air played across her face. Itachi had told her about a clearing in the heart of the forest. There you could find the most delicious wild fruit in the entire country. Sakura had not been there but Itachi told her about it so much that she had no trouble finding it. But when she arrived somebody else was bent over picking some grapes. Sakura hid behind a tree and peered around its trunk. She couldn't help it. She gasped.

"Lee?" Sakura whispered. There was no mistaking that hair cut. Slowly, as if in a dream, Sakura stepped out from behind the tree and stumbled on a fallen twig. It made a loud snap. Lee jumped up and spun around, kunai in hand. But when he saw who it was he dropped the kunai and flicked himself in the head.

"No Lee, your not seeing Sakura. The mission is driving you crazy that's all." Lee flicked himself again.

"Never again will my team agree to find missing animals in an unknown forest, that's for sure."

"Lee, it really is me!" Sakura smiled at Lee's blank face. Then Lee burst out into what Sakura thought was a mini explosion.

"Sakura, your alive! Oh my gosh Sakura! I knew you were still alive, nobody believed me but I knew it! I knew you'd come back to me!" Lee ran forward and embraced Sakura in a bone-crushing hug. Sakura giggled and hugged him back.

"Lee I have missed you so much! Not a day has gone by that I haven't wondered about you!" Sakura saw Lee's face turn red.

"Really? Well it does not matter for today you can come home!" Lee was practically crying with happiness. Sakura's grin dropped and she pulled away from Lee.

"G-Go home? But…." Lee looked confused.

"Yes, go home. Do you not want to escape that horrible death chamber?" Sakura looked at the ground.

"Well, I uh… Yes I want to go home but…" Sakura was having a hard time spitting the words out.

"What is it Sakura? Tell me." Lee was beginning to worry.

"Itachi has been so kind to me. He's not as bad as you think! I think he is just lonely that's all…." Sakura refused to look at Lee's face.

"But Sakura, he kidnapped you! Don't you want to get away and come back to Konoha with me? If you don't then you'll be a missing Nin!" Sakura stomped her foot on the ground.

"You think I don't know that? But I can't just leave Itachi, ok?" Now it was Lee's turn to flip out.

"No, not ok! If you won't come home by will then I'll…I'll…I'll take you by force!" Lee regretted this at once. Tears covered Sakura's delicate features.

"I thought you cared about me Lee! I thought you of all people would understand…" Lee didn't know what to say.

"He needs me, at least for now. But I do want to come home and someday I will. Just not right now. Please don't yell at me Lee I can't take it…." Sakura sobbed. Lee felt awful. He wanted to kick the crap out of himself.

"I'm sorry Sakura…" Lee said reaching out to put his hand on Sakura's shoulders but she pulled away.

"Just go and tell Tsunade I'll be in touch." Lee didn't leave.

"I said go Lee!" He still didn't move.

"Lee I said-" But Sakura was cut off by Lee. He leaned over and gave her a shy and quick kiss on the cheek.

"I will be waiting for you, my sweet Sakura angel." Lee turned and ran. Good thing to because now he was crying and crying wasn't the manliest thing to do.

Lee ran until he reached a campsite. It looked like Neji had finally got a fire started and Ten Ten had caught some fish to eat. Before Lee had time to do anything other then wipe his eyes Neji and Ten Ten appeared on either side of him.

"Where were you?" Ten Ten asked as she whacked Lee across the head.

"Idiot." Neji muttered. Lee said nothing but walked over and sat next to the fire. Neji and Ten Ten stared.

"What's his problem?" Ten Ten whispered.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Neji was watching his teammate very carefully. When the sun had started to disappear behind the trees Ten Ten bade them goodnight and left to sleep in one of the tents they had set up. Only Lee and Neji were awake now.

"What's on your mind Lee?" Neji asked quietly. Lee was silent at first.

"It's…nothing." He said after awhile.

"Now don't give me that crap I can read you like a book. Something is troubling you." Neji was getting a bit impatient.

"I said it is nothing, ok?" Lee stood up.

"Goodnight Neji." Neji glared at Lee and stood up.

"Goodnight." He said stiffly. The two boys walked to their own tents and tried to fall asleep. Neither had much success.

Sakura slammed the door shut. She had run back to Itachi's and her mood had not improved. She was still crying when Itachi came to ask what was going on. He saw Sakura crying and led her to the couch. He made her sit down and brought some tea for her to drink. After she had calmed down Itachi asked

"Now tell me Sakura, what is wrong?" Sakura really didn't feel like explaining what had just happened.

"Please tell me, or else I will have to find out for myself." Itachi must have been very curious because up until then he refused to use the Sharingan on her. Sakura looked frightened but remained silent.

"Sakura, don't make me do something I'll regret." Itachi placed his hand on her cheek. The same cheek that Lee kissed only minutes ago. Sakura pulled away and scooted farther down the couch.

"Well, if you're sure…" Itachi looked at Sakura in the eyes. His own turned red and had strange black markings on them.

"Sharingan!" Itachi muttered. Sakura tried as hard as she could but found it impossible to move. She was watching her own memories, almost as if she were in a movie theater. She could feel the air on her face, see Lee's surprised facial expressions, everything was there. Minutes later Itachi's eyes turned back to normal and Sakura felt really tired, like she had run a mile.

"That was the kid from before. Your very good personal friend. I can see that now." Itachi didn't shout but Sakura knew he was angry.

"Please, Itachi, don't hurt him!" Sakura pleaded, trying to keep her eyes awake.

"I told everyone to stay away. I said that if they searched for you then they would die." Itachi stood up.

"Sleep well, for when you awake we shall celebrate. We'll celebrate the fact that you will never have to leave because the only one who knows where we are will be dead!" Sakura couldn't stay awake any longer. She yawned and lay down on the couch.

"Lee…." She thought. Then Sakura fell into a deep sleep. The last thing she heard was Itachi shutting the door as he left to go and try to kill Lee.


	5. The exploding house

A/N: So how's the story? I guess it's good because it's gotten a lot of hits. Thanks for reading guys and I hope it's still interesting.

**Kidnapping**

**Chapter 5**

The early morning sun was starting to rise. Some birds were singing and all seemed peaceful. That is unless you happened to stumble across a certain shinobi camp. Much fighting and yelling had taken place. It kinda went like this:

"No that's not right! Move it to the left!"

"I am! You need to back up some idiot!"

"Don't call him an idiot!" Neji, Lee, and Ten Ten were trying to pack up the tents. The problem was it was still semi dark out. The squad had completed the mission and was ready to go home. Lee still hadn't told anyone about his encounter with Sakura and his teammates were concerned. After they had finally finished packing up a rabid squirrel attacked them. Lee insisted that they should leave it alone and while they argued about whether or not they should kill it the squirrel ran off with half their food. That caused Ten Ten to whack Lee across the head again.

"Ow, Ten Ten stop it! I am not a child!" Lee snapped.

"Oh really? Well you're a dork!" Ten Ten gave Lee a death glare.

"Just shut up!" Neji sighed.

"NO!" Ten Ten and Lee shouted in unison. They pretty much fought all the way back to Konoha. Once they arrived in the village the three walked off in different directions. Neji to his house, Ten Ten to the training grounds, and Lee to the Hokage's office. Even though he was a little mad at Sakura, Lee was going to tell Tsunade. He would respect Sakura's request.

Lee took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade sounded really bored. Hoping she was alone Lee pushed the door open. An awkward silence filled the room. Both of them clearly remembered the last visit.

"Did you want something?" Tsunade asked. Lee glanced around. Thankfully nobody was around.

"Yes. It's about Sakura." Tsunade sighed.

"I told you Lee, we're still looking for her but the odds are not good…." Lee walked closer to the desk.

"I spoke with Sakura. She is alive." Lee looked so serious Tsunade didn't even laugh.

"Are you sure? It could have been somebody else." Tsunade seemed doubtful. Lee told Tsunade about his meeting with her. Though Lee left out the kissing part. That was private.

"Where Lee? Tell me and we'll go get her now!" Tsunade was already up and preparing to gather ninja.

"I cannot say." Lee flinched as Tsunade yelled

"What? And why the heck not?" Lee thought Tsunade was very scary when she was angry.

"I tried to bring her home, but she said that Itachi needed her. Sakura promised that one day she will return." Lee refused to tell Tsunade where Sakura was. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done, since Tsunade didn't seem to understand the word 'no'. After much shouting and the cracking of wood, (Tsunade punched her desk and cracked it in half) Lee was allowed to return home. He felt miserable. When he got home he immediately got a shower. The water felt good and refreshing. After a hurried dinner Lee went to his room and tried to get some sleep. Little did he know Itachi was hiding in the shadows, watching and waiting.

Sakura was still asleep on the couch. A battle was going on inside her mind. Sakura found herself in a room. Everything was black. There was no furniture, just total blackness. At first she thought she was alone but already a figure was forming. Sakura squinted as the stranger came into focus. She gasped. There, in front of her, was herself. Or at least it was something that looked exactly like Sakura. This new 'other Sakura' started shouting

"What are you doing sleeping? Wake up and go save Lee! It's up to you-I mean us! Come on!" The normal Sakura stared.

"Are you my other half or something?" The other girl nodded.

"I am the inner Sakura. I wondered when I'd get to meet you inside of our head." Inner Sakura said in a normal tone of voice.

"Am I dead or something?" Sakura asked her inner self.

"No silly! That jerk Itachi put you asleep with the Sharingan and left to go and kill Lee! Now wake up and let's go save him!" Sakura's inner self was impatient.

"What do you mean, 'wake up'? I am awake, aren't I?" Sakura was confused.

"No you're asleep. And if you don't get up Itachi is gonna kill Lee!" Inner Sakura was back to shouting.

"O.k. o.k. Just hold on for a minute! Let me think…" Sakura closed her eyes and tried to wake herself up. Nothing happened.

"You're not trying hard enough! Your boyfriend's life is on the line here!" Sakura opened her eyes and glared at her inner self.

"Lee is not my boyfriend!" Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, good luck trying to fool your inner self who knows everything about you." Sakura blushed.

"Well, he is really cool once you get to know him…." Inner Sakura squealed.

"Yay! You're finally going to admit it! Everyone thinks you two are cute together anyway. Now wake up!" Sakura closed her eyes again and tried to wake up. The thought of what Itachi could be doing really made Sakura mad. An odd tingling sensation seemed to fill Sakura up like a cup. When she opened her eyes she was laying on Itachi's couch.

"I did it! I beat the Sharingan!" Sakura jumped up and flew out the front door. Sakura ran with all her might to Konoha, her home. The time seemed to fly. To cover the distance from Itachi's hideout to Konoha it normally took several hours. Maybe Sakura forgot how fast she could run because she made it there in half the time. She felt her heart soar as the village gates came into view. She was finally home. But when she remembered why she was home Sakura's face had a look of worry on it. The odds of her beating Itachi Uchiha… well, Sakura didn't want to think about it. The only option she had was to go to Lee's house and find out what was going on. As she neared Lee's house Sakura thought she heard a muffled yell. Taking a deep breath she thrust the door open. There was Lee. He was lying on the ground. Itachi was standing over him, his face full of evil.

"Stop Itachi!" Sakura yelled. She ran and stood in between Lee and Itachi.

"Sakura how did you wake up? Well, no matter. Here lies your beloved friend. He is really weak you know that? I don't see how you can like a pathetic nobody like him." Sakura glared at Itachi and stared at his feet. She didn't want to be caught in Itachi's Sharingan.

"Nobody is perfect. And according to you, Lee is nobody. So don't talk down on him!" It took the Uchiha several long minutes to figure that one out. When he did Itachi said

"He is far from perfect. I would be a much better lover then him." Loud footsteps could be heard in the background.

"Ah, Sasuke." Itachi smirked.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing in the doorway. He had his Sharingan on.

"Sakura, grab Lee and get as far away from here as possible. Don't argue just go!" Sasuke stepped forward.

"No, Sasuke, wait!" Before Sakura could do anything else Sasuke and Itachi started fighting. All Sakura could do was pick up Lee and drag him into a corner. Lee stayed motionless the entire time.

"Lee, please wake up." Sakura was looking from Lee to the Uchiha battle and back again. Lee still didn't answer.

"Lee?" Sakura was forced to duck as a couple shurikens flew past her head. A single pink hair was cut from Sakura's head and fell to the floor.

"Alright, that's it!" Sakura yelled. Angrily she stood up and marched between the two brothers.

"Sasuke, Itachi, you two are brothers! You need to get along and stop cutting people's hair off with your evil death battles." Sakura glared at Itachi and Sasuke who were glaring at each other.

"He killed our clan! I won't forgive him until he dies!" Sasuke shouted.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi motioned for Sasuke to come closer. Cautiously Sasuke moved closer, but he moved so slowly that Sakura ended up pushing Sasuke towards his brother. Itachi reached up and jabbed Sasuke in the forehead.

"Hey!" Was all Sasuke had time to yell. Sakura pulled Sasuke to the floor as Itachi tried to punch him.

"Bad Itachi! Sit! Heel!" Sakura commanded. Itachi and Sasuke stared at her.

"Look at you two! This fighting has to stop!" Sakura looked at the boys.

"No can do Sakura, I'm sorry." Itachi shrugged. Sakura sighed in exasperation. Lee awoke and tried to stand up.

"Lee!" Sakura ran forward and helped him up. While her back was turned Sasuke and Itachi started fighting again.

"Sakura! What's going on here? Why is everyone in my house?" Lee asked.

"It's a long story." Sakura had to yell to be heard. Sasuke and Itachi's fight had become very loud. With a thud half of the wall nearest to Sakura and Lee caved in.

"My house is gonna go down!" Lee shouted. Itachi disappeared and Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee all ran outside. The little home that Lee had grown to love exploded behind them.

**A/N: Poor Lee! Now he's gonna be homeless! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. The reviews have been great!**


	6. Fluff and Slugs

A/N: Well this is it, the final chapter. I know some of you may be sad that it's over so soon but I'll try not to disappoint you! This will hopefully be the best gosh darn chapter you've ever read!

**Kidnapping**

**Chapter 6**

"So Itachi got away and Lee is now homeless. But you're safe, and that's all that matters." Tsunade had been very pleased to know that her favorite pupil had returned alive.

"Does Lee have some place to stay?" Sakura nodded.

"I'm letting him stay in one of my spare rooms." Sakura was talking with Tsunade at the hospital. Many patients had missed the pink haired medical ninja.

"How's Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"Not to good. But I think he'll be o.k." Sakura sighed. The only time Sakura saw Sasuke was for missions. He was even more emo then usual, if that was possible. After Sakura was done at the hospital her and Lee went for a walk in the park.

"I was so worried about you Sakura." Lee said. The two teens sat down on a park bench, which Sakura knew all to well.

"I thought maybe you were starting to like Itachi and was going to choose him over me…" Lee added. Both of them blushed and smiled at each other.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Itachi did like me but whenever I would think about it, you would remind me that I don't need an evil Uchiha for a boyfriend." Sakura was sitting a lot closer to Lee then usual.

"I'm glad that most of your stuff didn't get ruined in the explosion." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, it sure was lucky." Lee agreed. For awhile the two just talked about anything and everything. Then Sakura did something she had wanted to do for a long time. She leaned over and kissed Lee right on the lips. Lee was pleased yet surprised.

"Be home soon, o.k.?" Sakura giggled. She stood up and walked home. Lee was in a daze and didn't move for a least another hour. When he finally went to Sakura's that evening he found that Sakura's mom had a mission to go on. So the two stayed up all night playing Dance Dance Revolution. It turned out Lee had some pretty good moves.

Since they played DDR in the living room Sakura and Lee decided to sleep on the couch. When Sakura woke up she found herself face to face with Lee. ((A/N: Wow, I guess Sakura has a big couch…)) Lee was snoring slightly. Sakura just smiled and quietly got up. She went into the kitchen and, just as she once did for Itachi, started making breakfast. The smell of pancakes tickled Lee's nose.

"That is my test paper Neji!" Lee shouted, sitting up. He blinked and looked around.

"I don't want to know what you dream about at night Lee." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Here, I made some breakfast." It was pancakes and toast. Lee must really like toast. Lee laughed and joined Sakura at the table.

"Wow, this is the best breakfast I have ever had the pleasure of consuming!" Lee exclaimed. He was on his 6th helping of toast.

"I'm glad you like it." Sakura was amazed one person could eat so much bread and butter. For some reason Sakura started laughing. Did you ever just start laughing for no reason and found you couldn't stop? Well that's what was happening to her. After 5 minutes of laughing like a lunatic Lee started chuckling. And then those few small chuckles turned into a mountain of laughs. They both sat there laughing for the longest time. When they finally did stop all they could do was breath deeply. Then Sakura and Lee stood up and cleaned the table off.

Later that day the two decided to go back to the park. They walked hand in hand while little children raced around them. One of the kids ran over and poked Lee in the head.

"Your it Mr.!" The kid yelled while his buddies ran off in different directions. Lee looked at Sakura and shrugged.

"Ready or not here I come!" Lee ran after the kids.

"That's hide and go seek Lee!" Sakura giggled. She watched the game grow more exciting. The kids seemed determined not to be caught and did the silliest things to avoid Lee. One of the girls shrieked as her brother threw a large blue slug in the middle of the path. Lee, who was running, didn't see it.

"Uh, Mr.!" All the kids looked away as Lee slipped on the slug and fell on top of it. The girls looked like they were going to be sick and the boys looked disappointed. But their mothers ran over and they left in a hurry.

"Lee!" Sakura ran over.

"Do not look at me Sakura! I do not want to frighten you." Lee covered his face with his hands. Sakura tried to pull away and they struggled for a while. Sakura finally got Lee's hands away from his face and moaned when she saw it. One of Lee's eyes was red and irritated. It turned out that some of the slug's guts got stuck in his eye. Sakura healed it and an awkward silence fell between them.

"How about we don't mention this to anyone…?" Sakura suggested. Lee flashed her a smile.

"That sounds great!"

After the little slug incident, Sakura and Lee headed to the training fields. Itachi had kept Sakura locked up so much that she was out of shape. And who better to help her then Lee?

"Are you ready Sakura? I will not take it easy on you!" Lee said, getting into his fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" Sakura was feeling excited. It seemed ages ago that she last sparred with somebody. Lee ran forward. Sakura aimed a punch at his head but Lee easily dodged it.

"Come on Sakura! I'm over here!" Lee whispered into her ear. Sakura did a cartwheel forward and managed to land a punch on Lee's arm.

"Brilliant! Now it is my turn!" Lee ran around Sakura. He was getting faster and faster and Sakura grew dizzy. Then Lee dashed out and poked Sakura playfully in the side.

"That tickled!" Sakura grabbed onto Lee's arm and swung him around. She let go and he went flying. Thankfully a tree was nearby and Lee grabbed a hold of its branches. Pushing off the tree he ran at full speed towards Sakura. She just smirked. Sakura stepped to the side and Lee ran right past her.

"Ha! Nice one!" Lee commented. Sakura jumped up into the air and built up chakra in her hand. Then she hit the ground with her fist. Chunks of the earth flew out and Lee had a hard time dodging them. But he did. Sakura was falling to the ground at an alarming speed. Lee, sensing danger, held out his arms and caught Sakura before she hit the ground.

"Thanks, but I would have been alright…"Sakura said. Lee grinned. So that ended their sparring practice. Ever since that fateful day, Sakura and Lee grew more and more attached to each other. Sakura practically lived at Lee's house, as she went to visit every day. Itachi was seen here and there, but never once did he come near Konoha. However Sasuke did get his revenge. Well, sorta. Sasuke and Itachi fought and Sasuke won, but Itachi didn't die. Sakura had pleaded with Sasuke beforehand to spare his life. And he did. Itachi was sent to prison and never heard of again. Sasuke started acting less emo. And from that day on, everyone in Konoha seemed happier and more peaceful.

**A/N: Alright that's it. I hope you liked it! This chapter was an added bonus; I wasn't planning on writing it. But I guess it still turned out o.k. I wasn't sure how to end it though. If you have any suggestions, please review and let me know. If you like Bleach then be prepared! I've got a good Bleach idea coming soon!**


End file.
